


What If: Ragnarok

by PurpleMoon3



Series: Kingdom of Loki [2]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies), Thor - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Feels, Gen, Loki is King, Thor: Ragnarok (2017), What have you done to me?, non-canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-23
Updated: 2017-11-23
Packaged: 2019-02-05 21:08:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 969
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12802428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PurpleMoon3/pseuds/PurpleMoon3
Summary: Set in the "Straight On Till Morning" verse, what happens when Luke AKA JiM!Loki scrys the happenings of Thor: Ragnarok going on the next timeline over.





	What If: Ragnarok

Loki sat on his throne in Midgard, and held court. It was a surreal experience. His throne was in truth an overlarge recliner more suited to a full sized giant than himself, but it was comfortable and one of the armrests had built in drink holders and a charging dock for his iPod. It was also located in their still growing, nascent library, and as such the audience packed into the room like sardines in a can while leaving a respectful, ominous circle of space around Loki. Every eye was upon him. And every one was _Asgardian_. Suddenly, he wished he had chosen a seat less for his own preferences of prolonged comfort and something more in line with the unyielding, hard gilded expressions of power favored by the line of Bor.

His sister-wife huffed from her perch on his armrest, a subtle reminder of her own presence and support, and Loki reached out to lay a stilling hand on her leg. The multitude of bejeweled charms in her hair tinkled as she settled, green eyes narrowed at the throng staring at the both of them. At the armored women with skin stretched tight over muscle and tendon.

Her gaze softened as their no-longer-youngest pushed through the crowd, rebalancing himself with a duo of hops once he squeezed free. He smiled, and it was tumultuous thing. His clothing was stained with sweat, and smoke, and though he had scrubbed his face between adventure and now Loki's brother-son had missed the bit of dried blood leading form his ear. “Father!”

“Luke.” Loki looked beyond the boy to the waiting Asgardians. They appeared no better, and some worse, than the little prince. They shed from the warrior women that bent knee to his child and the ring on his gloved finger, and looked upon himself with something like awe. They were, mostly, children themselves. There were fewer grown adults within the group than fingers on a hand. “If you wanted more siblings, your mother and I would have been happy to provide.”

The words spill from Loki's mouth before he can fully process the impact -he is a King, and these are not his people (not anymore) and not his family- and he stifles his own laughter at the blush that fills his youngest self's cheeks. Several children's eyes widen at the implication. Beside him Lois grins lazily and props her elbow on his well cushioned backrest and Loki remembers that while he holds Gungnir in one hand the other is currently massaging the exposed skin of her thigh.

Loki resists the urge to sigh and hang his head. He has been spending too much time with the Old Man, not that his Lady Wife is much better.

Doesn't mean he's going to stop, though, it is as much a comfort as an arousal.

After several false starts, a small girl with half her hair fallen free from a braid steps forward and curtseys. Her eyes are wide, her dress hem ruined by mud and darker things, and a twig pokes jauntily from her hair. “Pr- King Loki, please, we seek Asylum from the- the-”

Her eyes water as she chokes on grief, and Luke grabs her and rocks. His muddled, unsure petition straightens itself and even Lois' attention becomes fixed. Loki has always been at his best when thinking of others.

(He refuses to consider the implications of that.)

“I wanted to find a world closer to your own, Father, and I found theirs. Hela came and she,” the prince pauses, his eyes go distant and the women who are a step away from starvation watch him the way Loki once watched Thor. “The army was corpses. There was no one to stop her; she laid waste. She called herself their Queen and then turned around and slaughtered them like lame sheep. She didn't care, Father, she made claim of the throne and she did. Not. Care!”

Lois is still beside him, cold and sharp as an icicle ready to fall on an unsuspecting victim. Hela is a whispered boogy-man of his childhood, but something else entirely where his wife is concerned. Perhaps, the king thinks, so to should he be. Loki looks again at the stolen children, and young men and women who can only have just started training under masters. These are not the nobility of Asgard but the hardy root of it; the seeds of a nation.

Gungnir hums in his hand, demanding, and Loki thinks of the land he turned his back on. His grip firms on his sister-wife's thigh as he pushes up, towering over the battered civilians his son sought to save. If it was Odin, he'd spit on the man. If it was Frigga... he doesn't know, but the AllMother always followed her husband's lead even if that path lead to and war and damnation. Once, he was crowned King of Asgard.

By the Staff he wields, he remains so. These are not of Loki but they too are his, in a way.

“Asgard is a people,” Loki says. “Not a place. So long as there is need you shall find shelter in my Hall and meat at my Table.”

The relief is tangible like a too-warm blanket has suddenly been lifted from the room. He leaves his queen to organize their new guests. The girl in his son's arms collapses on the floor wiping at her eyes and a fog of thanks yous and your majesties follow him from the library.

There is a pain in his chest.

Odin was right, back on the bridge as two brothers dangled, Loki hadn't done it for him. To prove his love, or his loyalty. To prove anything. War had been declared and won -utterly- with but two casualties.

He had done it for _them_.

**Author's Note:**

> Well, the movie jump started my creative juices. IT WAS WONDERFUL! My cheeks hurt when I came out of the theatre, I couldn't stop smiling as I watched it. So many ideas~
> 
> Oh, and the starving ladies are the Disir. Luke made a quick pit stop to get reinforcements before taking on Hela's legion of undead. And the Disir got to snack as they fought so they are pretty happy with him right now.


End file.
